Laying The Roof
by smmiskimen
Summary: Bella's getting a new roof from Mr. Cullen but she's wanting him to lay more than just her roof. One shot for Southern Fan Fic Review's Tantalizing Tuesdays. E&B, AH, OOC.


**So, here's a little one shot I wrote for Southern Fan Fic Review's Tantalizing Tuesdays. It posted there 9/6/11 and I wanted to share it with all of you as well. Hope you enjoy some RoofWard!**

* * *

><p>Laying The Roof<p>

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

"Unf! Oh yeah, pound me! Harder, harder! Oh yes!" I screamed out as Jack hit the spot I needed, sending my orgasm over the edge. Coming down, I slid Jack out and switched him off, depositing him on the bed beside me as the pounding continued over my head.

Sighing, I cleaned up the evidence of my midday masturbatory activities, wishing instead that the hot roofer, who was currently pounding my new roof into place, had been the one to do the deed instead of Jack, my trusty vibrator. But I didn't have the guts to do anything about him, except to make subtle innuendos and hope that he caught on. It wasn't like anyone would catch us.

Every day, after his crew would leave, Mr. Cullen of Cullen Contractors would stay back and discuss the job with me, what had been done and what was left to do. It would be the perfect time for him and me to do some banging together. But, every time, he would be professional and polite and the perfect sweaty, hot-as-hell, I-want-him-to-bend-me-over-and-fuck-me-but-he-won't-touch-me gentleman. It really sucked.

It wasn't like we'd be caught. His crew was gone, I lived on a secluded, tree lined lot, and I lived alone. I just wanted him to service me like he was servicing my roof, you know, lay me like he was laying my roof. But, my roof was almost done and he would be gone soon, and my chance would be over. I had to do something about it, like now.

I threw some clothes back on; paying particular attention to how revealing they were, making sure to put on my particularly tight and revealing white camisole top I loved and short denim skirt that went with it so well. I wanted to show Mr. Cullen what he was missing by not partaking in my goodies. Then, I strutted to the kitchen to make some cliché lemonade for the guys, along with some sandwiches to treat them. Maybe they would talk me up when they got back to work and Mr. Cullen would get the idea to stay behind and 'visit'.

Once everything was situated, I took the lemonade and glasses to the back porch, setting them on the patio table, returning with the sandwiches a few minutes later.

"Guys! Brought you some refreshments!" I yelled up towards the roof, shading my eyes with my hands so I could see better.

I heard a few shouts and then one-by-one they all descended the ladders and crowded the table, eagerly grabbing for glasses and sandwiches like they were starving. As I stood there beaming at their enthusiasm over the snack, I felt a warmth creep over my body and a velvety voice speaking behind me.

"Ms. Swan, you didn't have to do this, but thank you," Mr. Cullen said as he reached around me and partook in the refreshments. "We were about done for the day anyways, only one more day of work left and we should be out of your way."

I had turned to face him and smiled as I spoke, "it's no bother Mr. Cullen."

"My guys sure do thank you," he replied with a wink and I giggled like a giddy girl at that gesture. What in the hell was this man doing to me?

"Not a problem at all. I'll be back later to get those. You enjoy," I smiled and returned his wink as I turned and walked back into the house, sashaying my hips along the way.

I heard a few muted whistles and hollers as I closed the door to the back patio and smiled to myself. Yep, I still had it. Hopefully whatever 'it' was was enough to land Mr. Cullen inside of me.

About an hour later, I was washing up some dishes, dancing around with my ear buds to my iPod in, and didn't hear him until he was right behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I screamed and dropped the pot I had been washing back into the soapy water, splashing it up the front of my shirt, effectively soaking it through.

I spun around to see a startled Mr. Cullen standing there, his arms raised in surrender as he motioned to my ear buds. I took them out, switching off my iPod, and apologized for the scream just as he began to apologize for scaring me.

"Sorry, Ms. Swan, I knocked but you didn't appear to hear me. I was just bringing the dishes back in for you," he said as he motioned to the items on the kitchen island.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention. My fault for spooking so easily," I smiled at him as I grabbed a dish towel, attempting to dry my soaked shirt off.

It was then that I realized that the entire front of it was now see-through and that I wasn't the only one paying attention to it. Check and mate. I had him now. Better use this to my advantage.

"So, are you done for the day? The guys already head out?" I asked as I continued to slowly wipe at my soaked cleavage.

"Uh huh," Mr. Cullen said as his eyes followed my hand.

"And tomorrow's the last day?"

"Uh huh," he said again. God, men were so easy. And with the dazed state that Mr. Cullen was in, inspiration struck and I knew what I was going to do.

The plan I had been concocting over the last few days, and perfecting over the last hour, was completely obsolete as I began to just wing it. I wanted Mr. Cullen and I wanted right then and there. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves for my next move.

"Pardon me, but I'm all wet," I said, making sure he caught the double entendre of the line while I motioned at my shirt. Without pausing, I reached for the hem and began to pull it up my body, exposing my abdomen to him. I watched and listened as he audibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing deliciously, making me want to lick it.

"Ms...Ms...Ms. Swan, I...I should go," Mr. Cullen stuttered as I revealed more of myself, pulling the wet shirt up higher.

"Bella, call me Bella, and you don't have to go anywhere; I need you to help with my _wet_ situation," I purred at him, hoping like hell that it didn't backfire on me. "Now, Mr. Cullen, would you help me dry off?"

"Ed...Edward, my name's Edward," he stammered as I handed him the towel and pulled my shirt up higher, exposing my moistened skin underneath.

Edward...ahh...what a sexy name. I almost purred when he finally stepped forward, grasping onto the towel for dear life as I pulled my tank top off the rest of the way. My white, lacy bra was practically see-through and still wet, but Edward wasn't moving closer to help. I had to nudge him further.

Reaching out, I grasped his hand that held the towel and stepped forward until my stomach made contact with the soft terrycloth. I think I saw Edward freeze momentarily, but then, with my coaxing, he began to slowly move the towel, drying my skin off but staying well below my neglected and wet breasts.

"There's more up here," I said seductively as I skimmed my fingers across the tops of my breasts.

Obligingly, Edward moved his semi shaking hand higher, not even touching my breasts, which were aching for him, and gingerly wiped up the moisture along my cleavage. But, I wanted his hands elsewhere, so I decided to take matters into my own hands again and put his hands where I wanted them most. I wrapped his wrist with my fingers and shifted his hand down until it was right over my nipple.

Edward froze when I repositioned his hand. Apparently I wasn't being overt enough. Apparently Edward needed more confirmation of what I had in mind for us. I had to tell him.

Leaning forward, I whispered huskily in his ear, "I want you, Edward," before licking his earlobe and sucking it into my mouth, nibbling slightly.

I heard and felt him take in and release a shaky breath before he spoke. "God, I want you, too."

His hand suddenly opened, dropping the towel, before replacing the loss with my moist breast, squeezing and kneading it. My head dropped forward onto his shoulder at the electric touch I had been denied until then.

The shy Mr. Cullen was replaced by the bold and brazen Edward and his other hand began to move across my body, gripping and grasping my flesh, familiarizing itself with my skin. Goose bumps flashed across my appendages at his touch and I moaned wantonly as he explored new territories.

My hands, which had been resting by my sides, lifted up and gripped onto his shoulders, pulling him to me in a hurried and needy manner.

"Ugh, yeah, touch me, shit, I want you to fuck me," I moaned as I dropped one hand down his body, trailing across his abdomen hidden under his shirt, to his bulging erection straining against the denim jeans he wore.

"Oh I plan to," he practically growled, the sensation of me pumping his clothed cock ripping through him.

I moaned louder, backing up and pulling him with me, until I felt the kitchen counter against the small of my back. Trapped between him and the counter, Edward took advantage of it and pressed his hips into mine, grinding and swiveling them around to punctuate his need and want for me at that moment.

My mouth dropped open as I felt his dick pressing up against me, and he took that as an invitation for his tongue, attacking my mouth with a fury, delving it into my oral depths. I moaned around his tongue as we danced a sexual dance, both rubbing, thrusting, twisting, and panting, needing and wanting more, everything.

I began to pull at the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to expose the tanned abs I had admired on more than one occasion. I pressed my nails in, dragging them from his nipples to his waist as he hissed at the sensation, his mouth breaking away from mine. The feral look in his eyes told me how much he fucking loved what I just did, so I repeated the motion, only raking over his nipples on the second pass.

Edward's chest was heaving with his massive panting breaths as he ripped his shirt off over his head and pawed at my bra to remove it. Once our chests were free, Edward's head dropped to devour one of my nipples as my hands went to his silky, slightly sweaty hair and pulled roughly. The growl that erupted from his mouth, as it encased my nipple, sent shivers down my body and a flood between my legs.

"Now, I want you now," I moaned as he repeated the attention to my other nipple, one hand dropping between my legs as he pushed my skirt up, one of his fingers grazing my cotton clad pussy.

"Fuck, yes!" he groaned and I was suddenly hoisted in the air and deposited on the counter, my back resting against the upper cabinets while he pushed my skirt up further for better access.

Before I could say anything, his mouth was back on mine as his hands moved between my legs, spreading them for his pleasure. One began to pull at the edge of my panties as the other snaked underneath to brush against my dripping slit.

"Fuck you are wet!" he moaned as one finger easily slipped between my lips and found my clit.

"Told you so, but I bet you can make me even wetter," I purred as he slowly worked my clit with his finger, sending soft buzzes of pleasure through me.

Taking the challenge, Edward began to work my clit while his mouth returned to my body, moving down my neck, across my collar bone, and down to my breasts, taking one nipple between his teeth. He bit down just as he pinched my clit, making my back arch and my mouth open in a silent scream. A new flood surged forth as he began partaking in the challenge. Again, he bit down on my nipple, his tongue flicking across the pebbled tip while he pinched my clit again. Only this time, he also shoved two fingers of his other hand deep within me, making me clench down as the first orgasm exploded in a tidal wave of pleasure.

My hips bucked onto his fingers, riding out the ecstasy as he milked me for all I was worth, not letting me ease down at all but continuing to increase the pressure and pleasure I was under.

"Gotta go," he mumbled against my tit, and before I could take it the wrong way, he grasped the crotch of my panties and ripped them right off of me.

"So fucking hot," I murmured once I realized what he had done.

Stuffing them into his pocket, he looked into my heavy lidded eyes with his own as he slowly began to unbuckle his belt. Fuck yes! Now we were talking. My eyes stayed trained on his dick, watching and waiting for it to be released. And I was not disappointed when it was. That huge fucker sprang forth, smacking against his stomach in a painful sounding manner before it bobbed with need in the air.

Stepping forward to grip my hips, Edward pulled me to the edge of the counter while I wrapped my hands around his neck. He paused for a moment when he gripped his cock, looking silently into my eyes for any sign of doubt or uncertainty, but there wasn't any as I smiled and nodded at him. Taking his cue, he rubbed the head of his engorged dick against my now drenched slit before slowly pushing in.

We both moaned as he filled me inch by inch, my body taking all of him until our hips were flush with one another. Yes!

"Fuck, that's tight!" Edward grunted as he stayed still within me. But I wanted more friction, more of him so I began to rock my hips, making him moan and his eyes roll back into his head.

Still unmoving, I wrapped my legs around his hips, dug my heels into his taut ass, and pulled him into me as I gyrated my hips and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Edward."

That was all it took for him to snap out of his pussy induced haze and actively participate, which meant fucking me into oblivion. He snapped his hips back and shoved them forward, rotating his hips in a forward circular motion when our bodies were flush, grinding his pelvis against my already swollen clit with every movement.

I threw my head back when he repeated the motion, slamming it into the cabinet door, not even registering the pain as my hands began to grasp for something, anything to hold onto as Edward continued to thrust, rotate, pull back, and thrust again.

His lips searched out my neck, shoulders, and collar bone as my hands pulled at his hair, his shoulders, and anything else in my reach. We were a tangled frenzy of lips, tongues, skin, and sex as Edward fucked the shit out of me on my kitchen counter.

I shifted my hips forward, reaching up to brace myself on the cabinets, changing the depth and position that Edward was reaching within me. The new position had us both moaning frantically as Edward set a new, fast rhythm, grasping my hips as he beat my pussy for all it was worth, taking me to the brink of my orgasm.

Finally, as I was about to fall over the edge, be consumed by the tidal wave of pleasure, Edward released one of my hips and dropped his hand to my clit, pressing roughly on it, knocking me overboard into the whirlpool of orgasmic ecstasy as I surfed the waves of pleasure onto the beach of post coital bliss.

As the surf crashed over me, I was vaguely aware of the sound of cracking wood but ignored it as I felt Edward thrust rapidly, then still deep inside of me as a feral guttural moan left his lips. His head dropped forward onto my chest as we both heaved panting breaths, coming down from our hormonal high.

As reality came back into perspective, I surveyed the damage around me, spotting the busted cabinet doors on both sides of me as they hung haphazardly from their bottom hinges. Edward spotted my damage at the same time I did and he began to laugh as he slowly pulled out of me, pulling his jeans back up.

"Well, I guess that's one way to _break_ in the kitchen. Any other rooms that you want to remodel?" Edward asked as a cocky smirk spread across his face.

I shimmied my skirt down and hopped off the counter, as I took in the damage once more.

"Well, there is always the bathroom, my bedroom, the living room, or, if we're feeling frisky, the back patio. Know any good contractors that might be able to repair the damage when we're done?" I asked as I sauntered toward him, his arms opening to pull me to his body.

Edward placed a few chaste kisses on my lips before pulling back and smiling.

"I might know one. His name's E. Cullen, and as of tomorrow afternoon, he doesn't have any jobs lined up for a while. Want me to give you his number?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," I laughed as I reached for my cell phone on the kitchen bar as Edward recited his phone number and I called it so he could have my number.

"You know, I think this could be the start a great working relationship, don't you think?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"As long as we can work out a payment plan, I think we'll be good."

"Oh, Bella. I'm more than good, I'm great. Do I need to show you again?"

"Sure, but let's demo another room. My kitchen needs a break."

With that, I pulled Edward towards my bedroom to see what else we could add to his list for me to work off…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**This will not be continued or anything like that. It was just perfect as a one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it and would love if you showed some love by pressing that little green button.**


End file.
